


Take Your Best Shot

by LittleGirlMurder



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, BAMF MC, Demons, Dubious Morality, Jaded MC, Male MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Ren Amiya is a recluse, a hacker and mistrustful by nature. And he's been hurt before. So when he's thrown into a world of demons, angels and magic, he isn't taking any chances.What happens when the demon brothers are faced with an MC whose only goal is survival?
Kudos: 13





	Take Your Best Shot

Ren Amiya was a fairly average human, all things considered. Sure, he wasn’t exactly a shining paragon of mental health, lived mostly estranged from his family and survived by virtue of his hacking skills, but all in all? There was nothing notable about him whatsoever. Especially when compared to his high-achiever siblings and rich parents. Which made it all the more surprising that he was the one who had ended up in Hell.

Well, Devildom, but same difference.

Seriously, why did this happen to him, of all people? How had anyone looked at him, a mostly-apathetic, anime-addict, reclusive hacker, and thought it was a good idea to pick him as an exchange student to Hell, of all places?

Ren pursed his lips and looked around the room he was in. His room, apparently, for the duration of his stay at Devildom. 

Ren was of average height, loose clothing in varying shades of grey and blue, serving to hide his body. Dark hair curled to his ears, jagged bangs falling over one eye, the other a piercing green colour. A pure white scarf was knotted at his neck. Ren’s fingers briefly brushed over the scarf. He turned to the mirror and carefully loosened his scarf, exposing part of his neck. The scarf slid down, revealing a hint of angry red scar tissue.

He flinched and yanked the fabric back up.

With trembling hands, he fixed it securely back into place.

‘Not the time, Ren, ‘he muttered. ‘Focus on the demons that kidnapped you.’

They seemed genuine about not the ‘not hurting him’ part. But Ren had learned his lesson about trusting people, and was proven right to be suspicious in the first hour of his stay here. That demon, Mammon, had nearly gotten him killed after all. And he was supposed to be looking after him!

Ren scoffed. If that was their idea of ‘looking after’, he’d rather not see them actively trying to harm him.

Something steely and cold entered his gaze as he stared at his shaken, pale face in the mirror.

_If these bastards think I’m going to take all this lying down, they’ve got another think coming._

_(whatever they can do, I’ve had worse.)_


End file.
